The proposed project addresses the complex problems of providing rehabilitation for persons with disabilities, that is, those who have some limitation in performing usual roles and tasks. The ultimate aim is to enhance the quality of life for persons with disabilities. However, the more intermediate aim is to add value to biomedical research by adding social-behavioral perspectives. The goal is to enhance the effective design, testing and implementation of assistive technologies by helping biomedical and rehabilitation engineering professionals integrate behavioral science perspectives and practices in their work. This will be accomplished by a) recruiting a group of biomedical and rehabilitation engineers who are now or who are interested in developing and implementing assistive technologies used in human rehabilitation; and b) providing an intensive four-day workshop retreat covering overviews of biomedical engineering, behavioral science, ethical, and consumer perspectives, and sessions on specific issues of working with humans as research subjects and as end-users. The workshop topics include: 1) Establishing Shared Perspectives, 2) Tales from the Front Lines, 3) Special Issues When Humans Are Involved in Research, 4) Building a Multidisciplinary Research Team, and 5) From Concept to Research to Deployment. The organizing committee for this project are all involved in interprofessional education and research activities, most centered on rehabilitation. Workshop faculty have been selected for their expertise in multidisciplinary research, their willingness to discuss the benefits and pitfalls of such collaborations, and their commitment to meet with the group for the entire workshop. The specific aim is to increase the pool of biomedical and rehabilitation engineers and behavioral scientists who are interested in and able to work together to carry out the research needed. Suggestions for additional steps to facilitate such collaborations will be included in the final report and publications. This proposal is particularly responsive to the NICHD desire to fund interdisciplinary education workshops in medical rehabilitation research.